wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-5281760-20130524231711
@Casrules Woah, I just noticed you posted your answers just two seconds before me!... and you've probably passed. Oh why?! *facedesk* Jenny: Geez, someone's feeling melodramatic today! Aren't you supposed to be working on your fanfiction right about now? Seriously, you have four-day weekend, and what do you do? You just-- Me: TIS A LIE! For your information, in addition to already being three chapters ahead of my uploading schedule, I did three whole pages today; I think that's enough! And besides, you're not even in the chapter I'm working on, so why don't you just wait patently in the inspiration closet and give Kerry and Syrena their turn in the spotlight? Jenny: *mumbling* No need to write freaking 20 pages about them when I only get 10... If you could just edit some of it down... Me: The thing's already paced like a hard train; no way I'm taking anything out when it's so important for foreshadowing! Jenny: *kindly* Here, let me have a look; maybe I can help. Here look, you're being redundant in this paragraph. You've talked about how amazing of an angel Rebecca is about three times already. Me: Oh yeah! So does that mean I can also take out this part about-- Jenny: Um, besides this little conversation dragging on far too long, shouldn't you stop before you spoil the story? Seriously, take it up with your beta-reader! Me: Okay, fine, I still have to unveil the sneak peak of the next chapter anyway! “What’s up, girls?” asked Jenny flippantly as she slid into the seat next to Addison, a perky girl with bouncing auburn curls, who was slurping a strawberry shake. Her hazelnut eyes lit up with satisfaction at finally having her best friend arrive. She and Jenny were always on good terms with each other. Across for her sat Lisa, a quiet, collective girl who was absently braiding her perfectly straight ivory hair that hung in curtains around her face while her sea-blue eyes gazed blankly into space, a sign that she was deep in thought. As to her friendship with Jenny, it was a complicated one, with the two girls constantly at each other’s throats, often for no reason at all. Still, in spite of this, Jenny considered Lisa a friend. '' ''“Nothing much,” said Addison casually. “Well, I enjoy a fruit smoothie as much as the next girl, but it’s totally not worth waking up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Sorry, Addison, but ‘nothing much’ won’t cut it today.” “Jeez, Jenny, you’d sleep in all day if it wasn’t for us,” joked Lisa with a slight lisp in her voice that irritated Jenny to no end. “You’re the freaking laziest person I know. Did you even start that English essay, or were you too busy sleeping in class, too?” “Nope,” replied Jenny with a nonchalant flip of her hair. “I’m just paying Jessica to do mine. Seriously, stop being such an egghead and make her do it. It’s not healthy for you. I swear, girl, one of these days a chef will see you walking down the street and cook you into an omelet.” “Oh wow,” said Lisa in a poor attempt at sarcasm as she tried to conceal her hurt, “Thanks for being so supportive, Jenny.” But Jenny wasn’t even listening, nor would she have probably cared anyway. The only reason she and Lisa were even friends was because Lisa had no one else to turn to. She was the oddball of the class, the one no one wanted to be around. Unfortunately for Jenny and Addison, Lisa had inexplicably clung to them and would not relent, even when they told her in the most forceful way possible to go away. She was that desperate for friends. Eventually, Jenny and Addison had accepted that nothing could be done to dissuade her, so she was allowed to join the group, thus forming their five-month long ‘friendship.’ Jenny: Seriously, why'd you make me so mean in this chapter? Me: Well, reread our conversation, maybe that'll give you a clue. Jenny: *glares* Me: Ahhh! Gotta run!